


Feel

by neverland014



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mockingjay, Oneshot, Romance, Suzanne Collins, everlark, katniss everdeen - Freeform, peeta mellark - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform, thg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland014/pseuds/neverland014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closes his eyes but then opens them again and she gasps. The love showing in his eyes is too much. But she loves those eyes and the emotion behind them. She thinks she will die if they stop looking at her that way. ONESHOT/Post-Mockingjay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after Mockingjay.
> 
> Based on Katniss' fear of commitment/ admitting to herself that she does love Peeta (seriously, IT FRUSTRATED ME FOR THE 3 WHOLE BOOKS)
> 
> This fic is based from a song called, "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin. AND IT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SONG EVER.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to it first. (Or while you're reading it)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy.

 

"Don't"

He gently wipes the stray tear slowly coming down her cheeks with his thumb. He smiles.

Sometimes it's so painful. Loving someone this much. It's like you can't be whole without them and it feels as though you'll just slowly rot and wither if they're not there.

Sometimes, it's so wonderful. The euphoric feeling you get when you see them smile, it makes your heart swell and it makes you forget all the problems weighing you down.

They were lying together in her bed. Broken.

They can never be  _truly_   whole, no, not anymore. They suffered too much for healing to take full effect. But they try,  _he_  tries.  _Every day_. He doesn't give up. Never.

He was smiling at her. "Why?"

She sobs. Her cracks are showing and she's going to break. But she doesn't. He's still there. And as long as that fact stands, she lives.

"Please.." Her words are barely comprehensible. She's crying so hard. He doesn't understand why she tortures herself still. After so many years now. But no matter. He can wait for her recovery. No matter how long. Until his heart stops beating.

"Please don't say you love me" She says. He smiles again. Words hardly matter now surely? His feelings are clearly very obvious, has been since they were five years old.

"I might not say them back" she continues. Her crying softens a bit. He tries to shush her, saying comforting and soothing reassurances.  _I know and it's okay...I don't expect you to...It doesn't matter._

But suddenly, her face hardens and he can see in her eyes always, the determination there. It hasn't washed away like so many others.

He keeps quiet because he knows she's going to say something important. Something that is going to be very hard for her to say.

She cups his face with both her hands. Hands that that been through  _so_  much. Hands that have killed, loved and cared for. He closes his eyes but then opens them and she gasps. The love showing in his eyes is too much. But she loves those eyes and the emotion behind them. She thinks she will die if they stop looking at her that way. She leans closer so their foreheads are touching.

"It doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that" she whispers. He grins and now it was the kind of smile that shows true joy. She lives for that kind of smile.

He nuzzles her neck and she smiles. Happy. The hole in her heart slowly stitching itself back together. Not nearly close to being perfect, but enough.

"Just please don't say you love me because I might not say it back" he nods. He understands. He knows. She doesn't need to say anything. He can already feel it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Reviews are appreciated:)


End file.
